Chicago Takeover
by S.D Boltzz
Summary: (Takes the plots of both movies, characters are original) 5 College kids are enjoying their night when the unthinkable happens... a missile from unknown hits the Sears Tower. They are faced to either flee Chicago and survive, or fight the alien fore called Trinobites and rebel to victory.


Chicago Takeover

(Prologue) The alien bites, the while point of this story, look like a brute from halo reach, but with red armor, thier guns are brute launchers. The main characters in this story are all around 19 or 20 and are attending college. They are all over at Brandon's house that he owns. Enjoy!

(Chapter 1) I will never forget the day we were invaded, the day we fought back. It was a cold October night in Chicago when it started; in fact it was October 21, 2019. My 6 friends and I were all hanging out with each other at Brandon's house, which is on the outskirts of Chicago. I am Neil, a 6'3 blond guy. There's Alex, 6'0 and husky, and he likes trouble. Deprise, 5'4 Hispanic girl. Brandon, 5'7 ginger blond, but he's hilarious. Pablo, 5'10 Mexican. And last but not least Tyler, a 6'6 dirty blond guy.

"School today sucked, man that bitch Mrs. Stanford gave me a stack of home work!" said Brandon. "Haha, well what did you do?" I said. "I only told her she's about as pleasant as a dingle berry." He replied. We all burst out laughing until we heard a really loud noise, and then the ground shook for a second. "What was that" Tyler asked. "I don't know. Brandon put on the news" Deprise said. (TV) "We have new video that a green missile from unknown has hit the Willis tower I repeat, a gre-"the TV shut off with all the lights, the only light was the moon. "Neil, look out the window" Alex said. I couldn't believe what I saw, these red ships, clearly not anything like a jet or a helicopter, were zipping across the skies. There was a ton of them; some were going towards the city and others were landing. One landed on the street in front of us. "Shit".

(Chapter 2.) "What?" said Alex. "An Alien ship just landed in the street in front of us!" "You're funny. Here let me go see." Alex replied. As he left the house everyone followed him outside to go see. Alex opened the door and stood out on the yard, everybody followed him. "See it's just military. Calm down Ne-"right before he could finish his sentence, we saw it. The huge 9'0 beast in red armor stepped out. Looked at us, then Brandon's neighbors across the street, who were also out on their front yard. The monster took a quick dash across the street. It picked up one human threw him into another one, and then shot them both. It looked at us. "GO BACK IN THE HOUSE" I yelled. We turned to go run back in and hide, but before we went in BOOM. The Bite (name for the aliens not known at the time) shoots his weapon and the whole house is destroyed. We all ran in the opposite direction. While running with the bite chasing us Brandon yells "My grandparents have a tornado shelter and my grandpa also has a bunch of weapons we can use to protect us just in case. Oh and a car so we can get out of here!" "Wait how far?" Tyler asked. "About 3 miles." "Fuck that, I'll go hide right here." He replied. "Wait Tyler!" Deprise said turning around so she could go help him. She started moving towards him so I tuned around to see what she was going to do when the bite comes from behind Tyler and picks him up, throws him into a wall on a house, picks him again, and bends him until he made a sickening Crack noise. When the Bite threw him down he looked like silly string, I knew he was dead, "NO Tyler!" Deprise said sobbing. We ran into a little ditch on the side of the road to take a breather when Brandon says "Anymore arguments?"

"They might not see us if we just try to crawl over there, to the other side of the road. Cuz that's the shortcut to your grandparent's house right?" Pablo said. "Ya, it is". "We can't just leave Tyler!" Deprise replied. "He's not here anymore he's dead come on". Pablo was going out first since it was his idea. Once all four of us were halfway across the road, 5 U.S choppers were going towards Chicago. "YAAA!" U could hear people cheering, but it stopped when a missile hit one chopper, then another missile, then another. One helicopter ran into the other. "RUN" I yelled. They had a straight path to the street we were on. I was running faster than I ever had in my life. I could hear the big explosions behind us. All 5 of us ran for about 3 minutes, sprinting through the ditch. "Were at the end stop, on the other side of this fence is my grandparents backyard." Brandon said. "Wait how you know, all of these fences look the same" Alex replied. "Trust me I know, and what's it matter, we will still be at a house". "Good point".

We climbed the fence and it was the right house. "Imma go find my grandparents and the key to the shelter." He finally came back with both. "Alright in the shelter my grandpa keeps all sorts of weapons and food "Brandon said. "I got it" I went on "Your grandparents can stay down there while this is happening. O ya and we can grab some weapons and drive out of here tomorrow!"

It was about 4 hours later and all of us were in the tornado shelter. We could hear the explosions and flying ships above us. "WHAT!" Julian yelled as he was watching something on his phone. "Look at this video."(video) "We are now being told that the aliens, called Trinobites are too strong for our military and the commander in chief of our military demands to evacuate Chicago without a fight, just let them do what they want." The news report said. "Are you kidding me? Fucking Obama!" I yelled. "Wait, what are we going to do." Deprise asked. "My grandparents want to stay so well just grab some guns and take their car. Well drive down to Missouri or something." Brandon explained. "Sounds good. Now if we're going to sleep, we need to block the door." I insisted. "It's a push door to get in and we put a giant metal bar behind it, we'll be fine. Just go to sleep guys." Brandon answered.

(Chapter 3) I couldn't sleep, as I assume you would imagine, after what I've seen, hearing the explosions, or the screaming of humans. I couldn't take it, "Alright guys, it's about 3 a.m. if were gonna make an escape, let's go now." Brandon announced. "No, I'm not leaving." I stated. "What the fuck do you mean?" "I'll get in that car, but im going not out of the state." "I agree, let's take this city back." Alex added. "I'm in" Pablo said. "Guys, I don't know, there's 5 of us and like 500,000 of them." Deprise responded. "Ya well if people do nothing, then they'll just take over everything. I mean it's your choice, die as a bitch, or die as a hero." Alex chants. "O.K, I'm convinced" Deprise says. Everybody turns and looks at Brandon. "O fuck you guys, I'll go get the weapons, I guess were going into Chicago. Alright, some of these may be slightly illegal but shit, it doesn't matter. Who wants what?" Brandon says as he opens up a cabinet door. But inside this door, were the heavens of weapons. "Give me that A.K, OH and that pistol!" Alex claims. "I'll take the shotgun, and some grenades." Pablo says. "I'll take the SMG." I say. "Give me the pistol. Sooo, how did your grandpa get this?" Deprise asks. "That's classified." Brandon says in a dumb voice while he raises his eyebrows. "O and I have plenty of ammo with me guys so, don't worry 'bout that." We headed out of the shelter and into the dark night. But now the moon wasn't the only thing shining, the burning skyline of Chicago in the distant was shining as well.

(Chapter 4) We all get into the car. Brandon and I are in the front, he's driving. Alex and Pablo have their guns pointed out the windows In case they see anything. Deprise is in the middle. The sun is slowly rising but it's raining anyway, so it's still dark. We head towards the city then Boom! A huge gunshot from a Bite ship hits the car. The car flips on its hood and it's a mad scramble out of the car. The four of us get out. "AAA guys get me out, help!" Deprise screams. Alex starts running back but before he could, BOOM! A missile hits the care and it explodes on impact. "no." Alex says. "Come on, RUN!" I yell as a giant 9 foot Trinobite steps out of the aircraft. "Oh my god." It charges at Brandon but as it passes Pablo, he shoots it with his shotgun. The Bite continues and tackles Brandon. Alex runs up and stabs his gun in the side of the bite and unloads a magnum in its side. "Take this you stupid Bitch!" Alex yells as he's shooting. The shooting stops, Alex takes his gun out and the Bite turns on its back, still breathing. "Tell me why you're here!" Alex yells. "Hey I don't know if he speaks eng-". "Shut up Neil! Tell ME!" Alex yells as he chokes out the beast. "Alright stop, stop!" the bite says in a week, but deep voice, "we were commanded by our leader, Repo, to come on exterminate any living thing on this planet." "Why!" "I don't know… honestly! But he's in the tower with 100 stories, I think it's the, P.N.C tower, ya. If you kill him, all of us bites are connected to him, if he dies we all do." "Ok well thanks, now fuck you." Pablo says as he puts a grenade in his mouth.

(Chapter 5) Were in the middle of the city, huge skyscrapers surrounding us. On a street with fire and debris on it. The sun is up but it is still drizzling outside so you can't see the sun. It's a dark, cloudy, cold, rainy day. "Were about five miles from P.N.C" Brandon states. A Bite ship lands in front of us and 5 bites run out. "Guys run to the building!" We all take off running for a short 3 story building to the right of us but not far behind are the bites. We enter the skyscraper and hide under what used to be the front desk. Alex and I take cover behind it but are shooting at the bites, which are shooting back. They enter the building so we make a dash for the stairs. "AAAA" I hear behind me. I look back and a bite grabs Brandon's leg and puts a bullet in his head. The remaining three of us get to the 3rd floor and Pablo turns around and throws a grenade down the stairs. BANG! It explodes and kills three bites. The other two run up and grab Pablo. I pick up a chunk of broken glass and run towards the bite and jump on its back. I stab it in its neck and it falls and dies. Alex grabs the other bite, kicks it, then pushes it out the window. He sees it is still alive so he shoots it down. "You guys ok?" Pablo asks. "Brandon, hes gone" I say as I tear up. Sadness filled my body till it turned into anger. "Im going to kill every last one of them!" I scream. We head out of the building. Everything is quite and still, until we hear some gunfire, not alien gunfire… human gunfire, in the distance. "let's go." As we were running towards the sound, we see two men, with guns, running from the noise. "Go Run!" one of them yells." We run with them until we find a parking garage next to u.s cellular field, where the Chicago White Sox. "So, are you guys fighting back?" I ask, out of breath. "ya im Kevante, that's Nathan. There was like 6 of us but those niggas know how to kill." He says. "Well were fighting back as well, there was 5 of us." Alex says. Each of them are holding pistols, they have scabs and cuts all over them. "Yo check it out." Alex says as he points in the distance. "That helicopter looks fine." "Have you flown one?" Pablo asks. "No, but it can't be that hard." "Wait, I got something for y'all." Nathan says. He pulls out two radios. "Here, these are long distance." "thanks" Alex and I respond. He heads towards the Chopper as I say "hey man, don't die on me." "Don't worry man" he says as he hops in, takes off and flies into the fight. He flies straight towards a huge alien ship and fires 10 rounds of rockets at it. 4 little ships zoom out of it and chase Alex. He veers the chopper up letting the 4 ships zoom under him, then he turns around and successfully hits 2 ships with missiles, they blew up on impact. He veers to the right dodging a green missile, then proceeding to shoot down another ship. 3 more ships come after him so he turns the chopper around and attempts to get away, he zooms behind a skyscraper and out of my sight, with 3 ships chasing him. (over the radio) "Can you hear me, does it work?" I say through the radio. "Yup loud and cl-"the radio went static. "Alex, Alex! No, no, no! FUCK!"

(Chapter 6) "So I guess we should go back out." Pablo says. "There's 3 Bites entering the garage. I think their looking for us. Well, lets give em hell!" Nathan says. He runs out in the open and shoots at the bites. The rest of us run out and shoot. The Bites charge at us. 1 bite grabs me and throws me on a car. I kick its stomach then shoot its face. Another bite tries shooting Pablo; he shoots back and kills it. The last Bite jumps on Nathan, Punches his face flat into the ground. Kevante runs toward it but it's too late, his friends face has already been made a pancake. The bite backhands Kevante then Shoots him. I fire at the Bite and so does Pablo. It dies but Kevante is severely injured. "You ok man?" Pablo asks. "No, Ahh, Fuck. Here take my gun, ive got nothen to fight for. All my brothers are dead. Just leave me." He Replies. "Are you sure man?" "Yes. Now leave." "No, I cant just le-" "listen dog, I was gonna die anyway, just go." I granted his request for it was the final request he would ever make.

(Chapter 7) We walk out of the garage and about 5 blocks away, we see the towering P.N.C skyscraper. We get fired at and we start sprinting to the building. The base of it is heavily guarded by Bites. We fire and kill them all. We sprint to the building and get in. "The elevator is broken. Great well have to take the stairs up to the 100th floor. Awesome." I state. "Hey man. You go up there. Ill guard the entrance." Pablo says. "Alright. Ill meet you up there."

(Chapter 8) I sprinted up every step. By the time I got to floor 99, there were 3 bites guarding the door to Repo's room. I shoot 1 bite down but the other 2 hit me. One of them grabs my gun and throws it out the window. It grabs me and pushes me towards the window. I fall through but hold on to the base of the window to prevent the 500 ft drop. The bite walks towards me and tries to hit my hand off but I grab his arm and pull him down. I pull myself up as I hear its body land below me. I pick up its gun and shoot the other bite. I push the door open and enter the dark room. The only light is coming through the hole in the building. All of the sudden, a voice sounds "Ive been watching you, waiting for you, waiting to kill you" the voice says. "Hello, Who is there!" I yell. "My name is Repo." He says as the towering 10ft monster of a bite steps from the dark. "Your very brave… but now your courage… will pay." He darts towards me and hits me before I can get a shot off. I stand up and take another blow in the side. He grabs me and throws me on the ground. I kick him then punch him in his face. It doesn't do much. He picks up a sharp rock and says "now, you die!" as he said that my life went before my eyes. "NOOOOO" I hear, I look to my left and Julian has a live grenade in his hand and was running toward Repo. Pablo tackles Repo and holds the grenade In between their chests. BANG! It explodes. Pablo is dead. But so is Repo. I stand up and look out the building. Bites are dying and ships are going haywire. "We did it.." I think to myself. I scream a loud cheer but then a haywire bite ship hits the building im in. The building starts shaking and it makes a loud noise, it was collapsing. I look for an exit when out of nowhere a military helicopter flies next to the building. In the pilot seat, is Alex. He waves his arm as if saying come here. I start sprinting towards the chopper and I jump off the building as it collapses beneath me feet. I land on the helicopter and Alex flies out of Chicago.

(Chapter 9) That is the day I will never forget, how we fought back, there were 10 million people that died that day, But more than 6 billion lives were saved. Thanks to my brothers.


End file.
